Thank you for coming
by solveariddle
Summary: Alex and Norma meet for the first time at a party in The Arcanum Club. As the night progresses, things develop in a way they did not see coming in their wildest dreams.


**A/N:** This is kind of different and maybe even a bit out of character. The idea has been lingering for a while, though, and you know what happens when it does: I have to write it. This is an AU even though most of the familiar parameters are the same. The only thing you need to know is that Alex and Norma don't know each other, meet for the first time here and sexy times ensue.

I'm dedicating this story to my multi-talented fellow writer and lovely friend heldogtertjie. Happy birthday, sweetie!

 **Disclaimer:** Bates Motel belongs to A&E and something like this would have never happened on screen. That's why it has to happen here. :)

* * *

It's late in the evening, the air heavy with the smell of cigars, perfume and decadency. You can say a lot about Bob Paris, but he knows how to throw a party. It takes place at his preferred location, The Arcanum Club and everybody's there. The rich and the beautiful. Rich men and beautiful women that are not their wives. Alex saw only a handful of men who had brought their better halves. It's a dying breed, these businessmen who might not exactly do legal business but who have their own code of honor and value family. He considers himself one of them. Most of the men here are shallow and greedy. For the umpteenth time tonight the thought crosses Alex's mind that he should change the way he handles things in White Pine Bay. There is a difference between tolerating minor aberrations from legality and throwing all caution to the wind. It feels as if things are spiraling out of control these days. Suddenly his drink tastes bitter. He downs it and puts his glass down. Time to leave.

"Alex! You don't want to leave already, do you? Aren't you having a good time?" Bob Paris pats him on the back as if they were old friends. They grew up together, however _friends_ is a term that has never applied to them.

"Sure, Bob, I am."

"Liar." Paris' laughter is fake. "You hate it here. I don't know why, but you never appreciate a good party, always missing out on all the fun." Bob ogles a slender, young woman walking by. She is wearing a tight blue dress that barely covers her ass, her turquoise streaks borderline audacious for an event like this, but her figure and delicate features make up for it. Bob isn't stingy. Only the best for his business contacts. Alex observed more than one man go upstairs with a woman at his side. There are a lot of rooms in this house and Bob would do anything to ensure his next business deal in advance.

There is a stir among the crowd, agitated whispering and heads turning before the crowd splits up into two halves, a woman approaching them through the middle. Alex has never seen her before. At first glance she is dressed like most of the other women here, the not-wives. Something is different about her, though, and it's not only her blue strapless gown that is more elegant than slutty. It's the way she looks at Paris. If looks could kill, he would drop dead right now. For whatever reason she is here, it's not of her own accord, not by any stretch of the imagination. Her beauty is stunning, her smile tight as she greets Bob with a hinted nod and ignores Alex.

Paris spreads his arms. "My special guest. I was worried you wouldn't come." The words sound like an excited greeting, but they imply a threat if ever Alex heard one. "Let me introduce you to each other." Bob puts his arm around the woman's waist. She doesn't like it one bit, freezing briefly before she composes herself. "Alex, this is Norma Bates, owner of the Bates Motel. Norma, this is Alex Romero, the man who makes sure that we lead a safe, happy life in White Pine Bay. Or as some call him: The Sheriff."

There is an awkward pause while Alex is pondering on whether to shake Norma Bates' hand or not and eventually decides against it. Nothing indicates that she wants or even expects it, let alone that this is no formal event. So why does it feel as if he needs to make an impression on her?

Bob presses his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "You smell nice."

This time she doesn't freeze because Norma Bates is busy showing Alex her unveiled contempt. Bob introduced him to her; therefore he has to be on Bob's side. Raised eyebrow, piercing eyes. It's clear that she believes he doesn't deserve the title as sheriff when he is here as Bob's friend. Which raises the question why she is here.

Alex heard her name before when word spread of the woman who had bought the motel on a foreclosure and wasted no time changing its sign. The _beautiful_ woman, everyone laid emphasis on that when talking about her, a fact Alex didn't pay much attention to. Beautiful women are everywhere. Save that she is some other kind of beautiful, almost ethereal, her eyes mesmerizing unlike anything he has ever seen. A different league. She has been living here for how long now? Two weeks, three perhaps. Not much longer. And is involved with Bob Paris already. A different league for sure.

"Sir?" One of Paris' men approaches them. "You are needed..." The rest of the words are inaudible, the man talking to his boss in a whisper.

"If you'll excuse me." Bob kisses Norma's cheek almost tenderly, her face displaying no reaction whatsoever.

What the hell is this woman doing here?

Alex expects her to ditch him the moment Paris is gone, but she tilts her head back, eying him suspiciously.

"So, you're the sheriff," she states as soon as Bob is out of earshot. "Do you know that they are selling drugs in the backrooms? And that most of the women here are from an escort service? What kind of sheriff are you?"

She is provoking him, her anger – whatever it is based on – needing a target, but she also is right. It takes guts to dare him like that. Alex likes it. And yet...

 _Trying to make friends, Norma? Because that's not how you do it around here. Your motel, your house. All made out of wood. Burns down easily._ Bob Paris can be threatening but so can he and these are the words crossing his mind, words he would have said to anyone else if he wasn't at odds with this party and the situation in White Pine Bay in general and if this woman didn't confuse him like she does. As things are, Alex only stares at her until she starts to fidget.

"Okay, okay," she gives in. "I was joking. I probably should..." She looks around, clearly wanting to get away from him when she spots a stout guy approaching her. "Oh, shit. Shit!" Norma grabs Alex's hand, pulling him on the dance floor. "Dance with me. That guy is the pest."

"I don't dance," Alex protests lamely, but she has already pulled him close or rather is pressing herself against him, a not entirely unwelcome sensation. Bob was right, she smells nice and feels even nicer.

Alex doesn't like to dance. He does it as an exception when there is no way around it, however it's been a while. For a moment he is uncertain what to do, distracted by her physical closeness.

"Just move. It's a slow song, no real dancing required," Norma hisses.

She is right. They only sway, all he has to do is shift his weight from one foot to the other while he is holding her; he can do that although Alex can tell that Norma could do much better, considering how her body merges with the music. Sensual, making him think of what is underneath her dress. Damn, she is even more beautiful from up close. And pressing her body even more against his, if possible, when stout guy makes an appearance again.

"My turn," the man says that measures up only to Alex's shoulder and Norma's, for that matter, since she is wearing high heels. Beads of perspiration on the man's forehead reveal either that he is aware he would never get his hands on a woman like Norma in another setting or that he simply sweats too much and should lose weight, probably both.

"I don't think so," Alex replies curtly. He doesn't know the guy. Not from around here. Perhaps he is one of the men Bob hopes to win over as future business partners. Perhaps he was planning to take Norma to one of the rooms upstairs. Won't happen. Not as long as it's his hands around her, no matter how furious Bob will be.

Alex has always had a protective instinct. It's the reason why he chose to become sheriff. That instinct is going through the roof since he met Norma only a couple of minutes ago. Like a chemical reaction. And even though she was disapproving of him in the beginning, he is feeling her relax in his arms, maybe because the realization is starting to sink in that he is, indeed, trying to protect her and not a threat as she assumed. The fabric of her dress is soft under his fingers. Alex is highly aware of the naked skin of her well-formed shoulders, every glimpse downwards at her low neckline a temptation to keep staring.

The guy takes in Alex's thoroughly fit body and snorts before he darts one last, longing glance at Norma and turns around.

Norma exhales. "Thank you." Her smile is genuine, her relief obvious.

Alex expects her to stop dancing with him, but she surprises him again when she continues to sway in his arms to the music. Perhaps dancing is not that bad. At least until Norma seems to remember that it is not necessary anymore to press herself against him, pulling away a little to put some distance between their bodies, her eyes searching his face as he gently pulls her back towards him. Alex can't tell whether she found what she was looking for or not. Either way, she rests her head against the side of his. It's strangely intimate as if they were lovers. How can he feel so close to her when they just met? What the hell is going on?

He remembers what he was asking himself when Bob Paris introduced her to him. "So, tell me, Norma Bates, why are you here?"

A shadow flits across her face. She looks away and then back at him as if she has come to a decision. Just when Norma opens her mouth to speak, though, the band stops playing. Bob Paris has jumped onto the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I told you this evening would include a special attraction. Unfortunately, this attraction is only for those of you who received a red chip along with your invitation." He smirks in a way Alex doesn't like at all. "Please meet me in the room at the end of the hallway in ten minutes. I hope the rest of you will continue to enjoy the party. There is a selection of rare cigars and whisky you can choose from. Or you can converge in the wine cellar for a degustation. As you please."

Only now Alex notices that Norma has tensed up, her breathing rapid and shallow.

"What's going on?"

"I just have to do this," she says, more to herself.

"Do what?"

Norma looks at him in a way that begs him to stop whatever it is that is about to happen.

"How do you know Bob? Why are you here? Tell me," Alex urges her.

"It's too late," she whispers, then repeats, "I just have to do this."

Alex grabs her arm to hold her back when Norma is about to walk away. "What does he have on you? I am the sheriff. If he's blackmailing you, I can help you."

For a split second Alex thinks she will cry before her expression hardens. "You don't even wear a gun." She shrugs. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself. No one has ever helped me. It's okay."

It feels like an accusation although Norma stated it as a mere fact, her words not reproachful. Maybe this is the reason why they affect him all the more, the fatalistic undertone giving away that she accepted her fate in past, present and future a long time ago.

"Let me help you."

She takes a deep breath. "Here." Norma puts something in his hand. A red chip with a star on it. A wild card. "Bob said I could give it to whoever I want." There is a strange look in her eyes. Pleading. Apologizing. Ashamed. It sends a cold shiver down his spine. "Please. Be there. But don't judge me."

* * *

Bob Paris' men shield Norma from anyone's looks, ushering her away. Alex considers following her and threatening everyone so that they will let her leave with him, his instinct telling him that this won't work. Paris obviously has something on her, and no matter how much Norma fears or hates the situation she is in, she has to do it her way. Alex doesn't know what is at risk; Norma does and is willing to do what Paris wants. He has to accept that unless he finds a way to eliminate the risk since there is no way he will be able to eliminate Bob who is constantly surrounded by his men. Alex pauses, only semi-shocked at his thoughts. He just considered killing a man he has known all his life to protect a woman he met tonight. Then again, Bob Paris has it coming.

When he enters the room at the end of the hallway after having shown his chip to the doorman, Alex's eyes have to adjust to the dim light. Before Norma gave him the wild card, he'd had no red chip, hadn't been invited. He checks the others in the room. All men. Ten in total. He knows half of them, recognizes stout guy. So this is a reward for Paris' most appreciated business partners as well as a gift to impress new ones. A staging like this is something Bob not only does to reward and impress though; he also does it simply because he enjoys situations like these in which he can wield power over someone else, especially women. Alex clenches his fists. Where is Norma?

The room gets dark for a moment before a pedestal in the middle of it is illuminated, a blond woman lying on it. She is naked save that there are appetizers kind of covering parts of her body. _Kind of_ being the key word since the items are really small, forming a meticulous, symmetrical line from her collarbones over her breasts and stomach down to the triangle between her legs. Pale, flawless skin, perfect figure. Body shape, skin tone and hair color fit, but Alex can't see her face, pushing his way through to get closer, the idea that Norma is at the mercy of these men's wanton looks turning his stomach as an appreciative murmur spreads out in the room, the huntsmen welcoming their prey. There is a reason Bob gave the chips only to his most valued business partners. This is supposed to be something truly special.

"I might live in White Pine Bay, but I get around and this is something I enjoyed during my last stay in Japan," Paris has joined them, explaining the unusual setting with undisguised complacency. "So I thought I'd bring it here and adapt the rules a little to make it more fun for everyone involved. When your number is called up, it's your turn. Take an appetizer with your hands or your mouth, in any way you want to stimulate your appetite. Just keep your clothes on for now." Bob is grinning broadly, fully aware that his idea is a success when he observes the excited reactions of his guests. "There will be enough women waiting for you when this is over so that you can appease your hunger."

The men are closing in for the kill. Just when Alex is about to push one of them away to get a better look at the woman's face, he feels Bob's hand on his shoulder, his quiet voice next to his ear.

"It's not her."

The relief is immediate and intense although it's hypocritical in a sort. It's not Norma, yet another woman is being humiliated. This is standard procedure on all of Bob Paris' parties, part of the deal. The woman lying there will make good money. As much as Bob likes to humiliate, as good he pays for it. Perhaps it's his way of redeeming himself even if it doesn't make up for anything.

* * *

Bob Paris leads Alex through a connecting door into an adjoining room, leaving the wolfish crowd behind as they exchange one surreal scenario for another one. The same dim lighting, the same pedestal in the middle, the only difference being that the room is smaller, the setting more intimate.

This time Alex knows it's her in an instant even though she is sitting with her back to him. At first he thinks she is still wearing her blue strapless gown until they walk past the pedestal and he realizes Norma is holding a blue silk scarf to her chest that is big enough to enwrap her body, if only barely. It has the same color as her dress, matching the blue of her eyes perfectly albeit he couldn't care less about matching colors right now.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Bob brushes Norma's arm in passing.

She doesn't stir, sits still like a statue, only her eyes jumping briefly to Alex's face when she recognizes him, her expression softening.

"You see," Bob Paris brings up casually. "Our beautiful, stubborn Norma Bates here came to my office and thought she could blackmail me into stopping the bypass from being built just because it will lead traffic away from her motel. She said she had overheard some guys talking about illegal business I'm involved in. _Illegal business._ Can you imagine that?" He enjoys playing the innocent. "But I did a little research and as it turned out, she has a skeleton in her closet herself. A dead husband with an insurance. Lots of money. So his death might or might not have been an accident. I mean, look at her. These eyes. This face. Anyone would believe she is innocent, right?" Bob has been pacing through the room and stops right behind Norma, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But what..." He slides his hands around her throat first, then down her arms. "What if she isn't? Wouldn't she do anything to prevent that the investigation will be re-opened? I heard she has a nice son and that they are very close. I guess she wouldn't want to abandon him because she has to go to prison. What? I'm no monster," Paris calls out when Alex stares at him repulsed. "You know me. A deal is a deal. She has to do this one thing for me and then we're even. I forget the attempted blackmail, the dead husband, everything." He kisses Norma on the neck, pulling the scarf up a little. "Careful, darling. We wouldn't want that to slip off or would we?" Bob darts a glance at Alex.

"What is this one thing she has to do?" Alex demands to know.

"Norma was supposed to be the woman in the next room. That's why it was really funny how you tried to get a look at her. You thought it was her and it drove you crazy."

"You're talking a lot, Bob. I'm getting bored over here."

"No you're not. All these years, Alex, and I have never seen you participate in any of this. Ten minutes with her and I see you dancing, following her around like a dog and now you're here. This was supposed to be my entertainment, but I'm suddenly not so sure anymore. Did you come to save her or to watch her? Maybe you don't even know yourself."

In this moment Alex hates Bob Paris like he has never hated anyone before. It is a strange evening, a strange setting, however everything Bob said is the truth. He has always turned his back on the orgies that are an essential component of the parties, but here he is, right in the middle of it, and doesn't understand it, not one bit. Only that it's all because of her.

Norma's eyes jump over to Alex's face again. Then she keeps staring straight ahead as if the entire scenario didn't concern her.

"This is not a game," Alex snorts, his words directed at Paris even though he is not certain whether it is or not and who's playing to begin with.

"Oh, it is, Alex," Bob replies. "And it just has become so much better." He slips one finger teasingly underneath the part of the scarf that covers Norma's breast. Although she tries to control herself, Norma flinches imperceptibly.

"Stop it!" Alex shouts.

To his surprise, Bob pulls his hand back, eying him.

"Okay. Let's waste no more time." His expression hardens. "Why don't you take a seat, Alex? Oh, I almost forgot." He stretches out his hand and a woman appears out of the shadows. The one Bob Paris ogled earlier when they were talking. Tight, blue dress, turquoise streaks. Only now Alex notices that the blue of her dress matches Norma's dress as well as the silk scarf. Paris is a sadistic prick, but he also is an esthete, left nothing to chance. "Meet Rose," he proclaims.

When the young woman walks past him to stand next to Paris, Alex spots the tattoo of a rose on the side of her neck and smells the scent of roses. The name is program although her smirk tells him that she is a wolf in sheep's clothing, her disinterested body language revealing what Alex has been assuming already, namely that she despises Bob Paris, and unlike the other escorts, doesn't care if he is aware of it.

"Rose is extraordinarily good with her fingers and tongue." An explanation as to why Bob is willing to overlook her rather unusual appearance and behavior. "The seat, Alex," he reminds him.

Alex looks around, finding an ornate armchair right behind him. For sure one of Bob's preferred seats, made for the heir of an empire. This is ridiculous. There is no way he will sit down there.

Paris sighs impatiently. "Just do it, Alex, or leave. I will enjoy spending some time with these two ladies. Take your choice!"

It's a dangerous game Bob Paris is playing. Alex is the sheriff, his official powers the only force able to put him out of business. Then again, Paris has a knack for weaknesses like a bloodhound, loves nothing more than to exploit them. That's why he changed his perfidious plan to use Norma as bait for the red chip scenario. Using her to get under Alex's skin and finally provoke a reaction from the ever so stoic lawman is so much better. They grew up in the same town, became business partners sensu lato. In the end, all the parties and all the times Alex looked into another direction when Bob broke the law, can't cover up the fact, though, that deep down they are nothing but arch enemies, waiting for the right moment to act upon it. Alex used to be untouchable. Now Bob has found his weakness. Norma.

He doesn't know that Alex is playing his own game. And he only needs to stall for time in order to win. That's when Alex realizes he has no other choice than to pretend he will participate since there is no way he will leave Norma alone. The only alternative would be to pick a fight right here and now, but they are on Bob Paris' territory and he always is prepared. His men would come to his rescue and they are not exactly known for their level-headedness, give a shit about the fallout. Someone could get hurt or worse. Someone else than him or Bob. He can't risk that. So Alex sits down in the armchair that is astonishingly comfortable. Maybe he is the heir of an empire and just hasn't found out yet.

"Come here." Paris pulls Norma down from the pedestal with a mock tenderness considering his intentions.

Alex senses what will happen next even before he watches Bob give Norma a push towards the armchair so that she comes to sit on his lap rather ungracefully.

Norma huffs, clutching the scarf so that it doesn't slip, Alex's hands grasping her hips to stabilize her.

Bob Paris laughs. "You know she's naked underneath, don't you?"

Alex assumed it, but assuming and knowing is a different matter altogether. He takes his hands off her, but it's too late. He already felt the warmth of her skin through the thin scarf, felt the lack of any clothes underneath, his imagination running wild. Alex tries to suppress his body's natural reaction to the situation, especially since Norma is sitting astride on him.

"Sorry," she mumbles, trying to get up, but there is no space, Rose standing right behind her all of a sudden.

"Look," Bob Paris addresses Alex, "All I'm saying is, embrace this favor and everything will be fine. I'm giving you the advantage. Or you could still leave. It's my rules in here, but it's your choice." He waits for a moment, grinning like a Cheshire cat when Alex doesn't move. "I'm so glad I finally found something you enjoy." Paris is about to leave when he stops, turning around again. "One more thing, Alex. No touching. Just watch." The door clicks shut behind him.

Alex clenches his fists in an attempt to subdue his anger as Norma's eyes jump from his eyes to his mouth to the strange wood carvings in the backrest of the armchair before they jump back to his face, her emotions all over the place.

"He's nothing but an asshole, loves his mind games," Rose states calmly. "But he pays good money and I think this will be fun. As much as I would love to leave you two lovebirds alone, I can't. So are you in or what? I'm sure he has one of his creeps watching us to make sure we play by the rules if he is not watching himself. This could have been so much worse though." She appreciatively gives Norma the once-over first, then Alex. "You're both hot. Lucky me."

Before either of them is able to react or even move, Rose bends over to lift Norma's chin with one of her fingers. She whispers something that makes Norma glimpse at Alex, her eyes darkening, before Rose kisses her with increasing passion. Alex saw his fair share of porn, got more than one sneak peek during Bob's so called parties. However he has never seen two women kiss from that close range before. Let alone that this is Norma Bates. The woman who entered his life like a whirlwind tonight. He is insanely attracted to her beyond any rational explanation. So her straddling him while kissing another woman? The cliché, male fantasy, and therefore, bound to cause a reaction. It doesn't help that he is aware of it. Not in the least. Unlike before, Alex fails this time when he tries to suppress a physical response. Norma breaks the kiss, gasping, when she feels it, holding his gaze. The pupils of her light blue eyes are fully dilated, a dark ocean full of secrets. Alex is quite certain his pupils look the same. He heard what Rose whispered before she kissed Norma. _If it helps, imagine I am him._

"I guess that means you're in," Rose sighs, watching both of them. Then she pushes Norma a little forward to sit down behind her on Alex's knees.

Norma's eyes are fixated on Alex. She licks her lips, probably unaware of it, her face an open book for once. She started this because Bob Paris had blackmailed her into it, but now… what has it become now? Did she just move her hips? Alex's fingers clutch the armrest as he remembers Bob's rule. _No touching. Just watch._

He should look away but can't. This is wrong but feels so right. Norma moves her hips again and Alex swallows as he gets even harder, pushing up against her. A quiet moan escapes Norma's throat that makes him repeat the motion. No touching doesn't mean that he is not allowed to move, right? _See, Norma. That's what you get when you play with fire._

It's as if they are in a parallel universe where common sense doesn't exist, only need and desire and this magnetic pull between them. When Rose kisses her neck, Norma reacts instinctively, tilting her head back to give her better access, at the same time putting her hand against Alex's chest as she continues to rub herself against him, dropping any pretense that she is only playing along. Alex's fingers clutch the armrest even harder.

The scarf that is wrapped around Norma's body slips, revealing a delicate pink areola when Rose puts her arms around Norma's waist from behind. Norma follows Alex's gaze, her first reaction an attempt to cover herself again before she hesitates. Instead of pulling the scarf up, she lets it slide down slowly.

Bob fucking Paris is a creep, sadist and probably voyeur behind the camera, but right now Alex doesn't care about any of it. Not when Norma's perfect, small breasts are right in front of him. He wishes it was his hand touching them not Rose's, wishes it was his tongue circling Norma's erect nipple while she is swaying her hips as if they were still dancing. Just when Rose's hand disappears under the scarf between Norma's legs, causing Norma to tear at his shirt as she is unable to stifle moans of pleasure, there is a faint ringing. Wait. There was something important he needed to remember. His phone. It's his phone that's ringing. For a split second Alex considers ignoring it because the call couldn't have come at a more unfortunate time. He can't though. Otherwise his plan will go downhill. Alex answers his phone.

"Yes," he confirms after having listened to the nervous voice at the end of the line. "Do it. If that's what he said, then we have no other choice."

He hangs up, confronted with two women staring at him aroused and confused in equal measures.

"You just took a call," Norma pants. She sounds pissed off.

"I'm the sheriff," Alex states as if it was standard for him to take phone calls with a hard-on during a threesome.

He will probably wake up any moment. None of this can be real. But the loud voices and noise teach him better. It is real. The chaos outside as well as what just happened in here.

Alex indicates that he wants to stand up. Rose gets it immediately whereas it takes Norma a moment. He doesn't blame her. The silence between them is awkward. Norma pulls the scarf up. She is embarrassed, not looking at him anymore when she couldn't stop staring at him only minutes ago.

"What is going on?" Rose asks.

"There was an anonymous phone call with very detailed information as to some illegal business taking place here tonight. Right now there is a search going on."

Rose raises her eyebrows. "Bob Paris won't like that."

Alex tends to agree but before he can comment on that, the door opens, one of his deputies storming into the room. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the sheriff and the two women.

"Sheriff Romero!" he eventually acknowledges him. "Everything okay in here?" It's obvious that he interrupted something, but he would never openly address it.

"Yes. Continue the search."

The deputy doesn't need to be told twice, bolting out of the room.

Alex feels lips brush his cheek.

"Goodbye sheriff, it was a pleasure to meet you," Rose coos. "You too." She presses another soft goodbye kiss on Norma's lips before she strolls out of the room.

It's only Norma and him now. She didn't react to the kiss, doesn't look at him when he turns around to face her.

"Let's get out of here. Where is your dress?"

"I don't know."

"Your shoes?"

She looks lost like an abandoned child, her voice quavering, "I don't know."

Alex touches her arm, gently dragging her along behind him. "Come on, Norma. I'll take you home."

They walk through the house, yelling and arguments everywhere. These are not your everyday criminals. Bob Paris' guests are judges, doctors, lawyers. His deputies are not to be envied regarding what they have to do tonight. Alex ignores the scenario, putting his arm around Norma as he ushers her to the front door. His car is parked not far away, but when he opens the door, it's pouring down, windy and cold. Alex eyes the flimsy scarf, Norma's naked legs and feet. Then he takes off his jacket.

"Here put this on."

She looks at him as if she doesn't understand but puts the jacket on, anyway.

"My car is parked over there. I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk through the rain. It's much too cold. So I'll get the car. Just wait for me here, okay?"

He is not sure whether she understood what he told her or not since Norma seems to be adamant about shutting out the world. A man runs past them, pushing Norma out of the way. She stumbles and almost falls down.

"Hey!" Alex grabs the guy, one of his deputies joining him to haul the man back into the house.

There is no way he can leave Norma alone in the middle of this mayhem, not even for a minute or two.

Alex scoops her up and carries her over to his car. It doesn't take long, even so they are both soaking wet once they are inside. Norma is shivering. He starts the engine and turns the heating up. As he watches the blue lights get blurrier in the rearview mirror, Alex can't believe this is the same evening when he danced with Norma, wouldn't even have remotely thought at that time it would end like this. What happened tonight changed things. In White Pine Bay as well as between him and this woman he still barely knows.

Nothing will be the same anymore.

* * *

"Don't you have to be there with your men?" Norma asks after they have been driving for a while. Considering the state she is in, Alex didn't expect her to talk at all.

She's right; he should. "No. They can handle it themselves."

Norma falls silent again, but she keeps looking at him. He can practically hear her thinking.

"You said there was an anonymous call. Did you make it?"

She has connected the dots pretty fast. Alex didn't have much time after Norma had left or rather had been taken away by Bob's men. He knew something was about to happen and needed to make a decision. Let Norma be unprotected game for whatever Bob Paris had in mind or risk his gentlemen's agreement with him? Save that neither of them is a gentlemen. He wishes the choice would have been easier, wishes he would be a better man, however it wasn't and he isn't. Alex was on the verge of doing nothing. But in the end, the influence of a woman he had just met was stronger than his bond with the city where he has been spending all his life.

Alex doesn't know what to say. Yes, he made that anonymous call. Yes, he did it to save her, risking to cut his most important business ties in the process. He has no idea what that means though.

"Bob Paris has been doing illegal business in White Pine Bay for years. You must have known about it, tolerated it. Until tonight," Norma enumerates the facts. He waits for her to ask the obvious. _Why?_ But she doesn't. Maybe Norma knows what it means that he did it or maybe men do things like that for her all the time. "What if Paris will get the death of my husband re-investigated like he threatened?"

No further explanation. Is there actually something a re-investigation could uncover or is she just scared? Alex remembers the way she looked at him when they were in that room, her eyes dark with desire, but there was so much more beneath. For a split second he saw the abyss of her tormented soul; it fueled the attraction even more.

"It won't happen. I will find a way," he states.

"A way? How? I mean..."

"Just trust me, okay?" Alex doesn't know what he will do about it as yet, but what he told her was the truth. He will find a way. Simple as that.

The atmosphere has changed. Norma seems to be more relaxed now, her head resting against the window as she looks out although there is nothing to see but darkness.

"I trusted you in there," she says. "The moment I saw you, I knew nothing bad would happen to me." Norma turns her head to look at him. "It's weird, isn't it? How people aren't at all together, and then, all of a sudden, they are."

Alex feels her hand brush his arm but before he can take it, she has pulled it away again just as the motel sign comes in sight.

* * *

Alex stops the car, uncertain what is supposed to happen next. What does she expect? What does he want?

He is still dwelling on his thoughts when he realizes Norma has gotten out of the car already. Instead of walking up to the house, she scurries into the motel office, coming back with a key. Norma pauses for a moment to look in his direction before she unlocks the door to the room next to the office, leaving it open.

It has stopped raining, however the idea to be in there with her in the warmth feels comforting and arousing at the same time. This strange night can't end with him simply driving away.

When Alex enters the room, Norma is standing in the middle of it. She has been waiting for him, approaching him as soon as he has closed the door behind him. Without her high heels, she has to raise on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her lips and tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. Norma only seems to have two states – either she keeps her distance, making it impossible to get in or she is so close that it takes his breath away in every sense.

They are still kissing when he feels her fumble around with his jacket she is still wearing and the scarf. Then Norma takes a step back and drops both pieces of clothing, standing before him naked to let his eyes devour her curves.

Alex lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips in an imitation of the way she was straddling him earlier. The mere memory makes him groan with anticipation as he carries her over to the bed.

Norma is everywhere, a whirlwind, a whisper, arching into his touch, pulling him close, only freezing for a moment when he slides into her before she begins to rock her hips. Their frenzied encounter has slowed down; both of them don't want this to be over too soon. Alex reaches for her hand that Norma has been pressing against the wall behind her for leverage, intertwining their fingers. She puts it down over her head to let him hold it there, the steady rhythm he has set making her gasp for breath.

This time it's their rules and nothing and no one will stop them.

* * *

He has overslept, Alex can tell when he wakes up the next morning and it's broad daylight outside. The other side of the bed is empty although Norma fell asleep next to him, the disappointment sharp and deep until he discovers a note on the nightstand. She has a lovely handwriting. Of course she would have.

 _Come up to the house for breakfast if you want. Norman is at school. - N._

Alex checks his phone. Ten missed calls from his deputies and his office. White Pine Bay must be about to collapse. He looks at his rumpled clothes on the floor and then at the ajar door to the bathroom, revealing that Norma hung up fresh towels for him. His stomach rumbles. He longs for a shower and a delicious breakfast, something telling him that Norma's magic touch extends to cooking.

He gets out of bed, grunting when muscles ache he didn't even know he had. Is this a faint bite mark on his inner thigh? Jesus! Shower, then breakfast it is. He needs to question Norma what exactly happened last night.

His phone rings again. Alex throws a cushion on it to muffle the sound.

White Pine Bay can go to hell as far as he is concerned. He can always move elsewhere with her.

* * *

 _So, in case anyone is interested, the mentioned ritual is, indeed, from Japan and called Body Sushi. There is nothing sexual about it in its pure form (although you could argue about that if you ask me), however there are aberrations used e.g. at bachelor parties that come close to what is described here._

 _Aside from that, I hope the story was a joyful ride, so to speak, and not too out of character. (I have to admit I'm a little worried about that.) Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts if you feel like it._


End file.
